Young love
by LuxSilvermoon
Summary: When two dragon slayers fall in love with the twin dragons of Fairytail a.k. the terror twins what will happen? RoguexLux StingxNina
1. Epilogue

_**Rogues POV**_

He couldn't help but stop and stare her hair dark and unruly like shadows interrupted by a streak of blue in her bangs and her eyes endless oceans. When he saw her his heart skipped a beat. But of course he had to be careful for he was not alone and neither was she. Of course her twin and sisters were as clingy as always. And Sting wouldn't take no for an answer when I said I wanted to go for a walk alone! I just hope he doesn't notice.

_**Stings POV**_

When I saw the look on Rogues face I wondered what he saw, but not for long. I saw a beautiful girl with golden locks that melted my heart like sunshine with teal and emerald green streaks in her bangs as well. But her eyes caught my attention the most, one blue like the sky and the other a bright emerald green. Something I had never seen before and I couldn't look away. Thankfully Rogue had brought me back to reality. "We still haven't thanked them, if it wasn't for them we would be dead." And then I remembered that those girls had saved their lives during the dragon attack,but I knew the real reason why Rogue wanted to thank them. Even if he wasn't going to say something now, he'd be an idiot not to later.

**_Nobody's POV_**

The girls they had seen were no other than the twin dragons of _Fairytail. _And they were actually twins, but not identical, as you can tell they were far from being identical. Lux, the girl Rogue saw, was like him in some ways but still had a fiery personality. Nina,which by now you must have guessed was the one Sting saw, is fiery all the way with a bad attitude at times and moments when you think she's four. Although the stories different when they're together, they are as happy and cheerful as can be. Now the twins have two sisters also, a younger and an older. The younger was Jayne and the older was Amanda. Jayne looked like Nina with golden-blonde hair and teal eyes while Amanda had brown hair and surprisingly purple eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Amanda will be called Mandy-nee at points but don't get mad because I can't remember if it would be nii or nee**

**And sorry it was so short it was only the epilogue and I'm still trying to figure out how to do this**

**Gomensai **

**~Lux**


	2. The beginning

**At Fairytail**

"Mandy-nii, why not!", a certain blonde whined. "Because you two get WAY out of control when you drink.", Amanda replied quite annoyed. "That's not true. Don't lie Mandy-nii!", Lux cried pursing her lip while pouting. "Don't be so cruel." At that remark Amanda had had enough of this nonsense and punched a table shattering it like a plate with a look scarier than Erza's. "The next one who complains ends up like Natsu! Got it?!", she exclaimed, referring to the fire mage who had annoyed the brunette just minutes before. " Yes Mandy-nii!", the two girls were terrified at their older sisters outburst."Oooh,I know what we can do. Let's play a small round of truth or dare!", said a very perky Jayne. "Eh? Truth or dare? Sure why not.", Lux tried answering cooly,afraid for what she had instore for her. "Ok. I start," demanded Amanda," Lux truth or dare?" The blue eyed girl thought, 'Well I was hoping it would be Jayne or Nina. Knowing Mandy-nii my best bet is truth'. "Truth.",she stated flatly hoping for the best. This only made Amanda smirk,"Ok then, who's your crush? And Nina while we're at it, who's yours?" The two girls only blushed. They should have expected a trap from their sisters. "Well... , I guess I kinda like...", Lux started but before she could finish Nina stated, "I like Sting!" Of course only those four could hear it,or so they thought, but now they had to crack Lux. "Say it now! I said mine!", demanded a very red Nina. "Muwhahaha, you fell into my trap! I new you would go first if I started! You will never get it out of me!",laughed a pink Lux mischievously.

**Sting's POV**

I can't believe what I just heard. I had walked into fairy tail wanting to fight Natsu,but the only dragons layers there were the twins and their sisters. Now He stood shocked in the doorway from what he had just heard with his enhanced hearing. That's when the girls noticed me. I could see her cheeks burning as she looked torwards the floor.

**Nina's POV**

I can't believe they did this to me! I don't think Lux was in on it,but the fact that Sting heard it killed me. At the first chance I got up and sprinted to the door. Not long after I was followed by my twin. I didn't care, she was exactly what I needed. So when we were far away from the guild I stopped and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomensai! I know its been forever,I get no inspiration. So please just bare with me here. And don't judge my interests! I know people have different OTP's, but these are mine so deal with it.<strong>

** Mkay? Good!**


End file.
